


One mistake

by panto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Dark, Forced Prostitution, Group Homes, Hurt, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Orphan Stiles Stilinski, Stetopher Week 2019, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, criminal activity, pimps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: "When Stiles met Chris everything changed from one second to the other. The man had been standing outside of the now too familiar bar smoking when Stiles passed by. “Care for a drink, handsome?”, he had asked, catching Stiles’ attention because – was that guy really talking to him? And did he just call Stiles handsome even though he hadn’t had a shower in at least two weeks?"Even though Stiles lives in a group home he spends most of his nights out in the street to get away from the drugs and violence in the home. That is until he meets Chris and Peter one night offering him a place to stay. He realizes to late that their intentions aren't all good.





	One mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work for the sixth day of [Stetopher Week 2019](https://tridom.tumblr.com/post/188154815064/stetopher-week-2019)
> 
> Prompt: Criminal Activity
> 
> !! Please read the tags and warnings first !!  
This text got dark and if any of the tags trigger you, then please do not read this fic!

Stiles had been fourteen when he met Chris. Almost fifteen to be exact. Back then he had been living in a group home. Officially at least because most nights, he preferred to sleep in the streets somewhere.

He was a smart kid. He knew that sleeping in the streets wasn’t safe. Especially not for someone like him. Small, slender, defenseless. And yet sleeping in the streets was unquestionably more safe than sleeping in the home.

Unlike Stiles, a lot of the guys there still had a family and there were reasons why they couldn’t stay with their parents or siblings anymore. Usually because of the things they had done in the past and barely anyone in his group had seemed to learn anything from their mistakes.

Stiles didn’t want to have anything to do with the drug businesses going on. He wasn’t interested in being someone’s punching bag. Again. And he really didn’t want to get murdered in his sleep for looking at someone the wrong way or for unintentionally touching something that didn’t belong to him.

The streets weren’t safe but safer than that place and it wasn’t like anyone was looking for him anyway when he didn’t show up in the evening and just stayed away for the night. Maybe they were even relieved that there was one less boy to keep an eye on.

When Stiles met Chris everything changed from one second to the other. The man had been standing outside of the bar smoking when Stiles passed by. “Care for a drink, handsome?”, he had asked, catching Stiles’ attention because – was that guy really talking to him? Did he just call Stiles handsome even though he hadn’t had a shower in at least two weeks?

“Are you talking to me?”, Stiles asked, still not convinced.

Chris had grinned, showing off perfectly white teeth. “Of course I’m talking to you. It’s freaking cold out here and you look like you could need a drink to warm up. Come on in. I’m paying.”

Stiles had stared at him for a moment. Being warm for once did sound good but he also didn’t plan on getting arrested or thrown into juvie. He had heard stories and if only half of them were true, then he wasn’t going to survive in there. “I’m – I’m not old enough,” he admitted eventually.

“Oh, don’t you worry. The cops don’t bother to show up in this area of town. And I’m sure we have hot cocoa as well if you favor that.”

Stiles hesitated but eventually agreed. “Okay. Thank you,” he said softly.

Chris smiled. It was a warm smile and it could have almost been mistaken for a caring one, the way he wrapped an arm around Stiles’ shoulder and led him inside.

The bar was packed and Stiles immediately noticed that there were exclusively men around, some of whom turned when Chris reentered with the obviously too young kid by his side. “I’m sorry. I think this is not exactly the –“, Stiles tried but Chris clearly wasn’t listening.

“Peter!”, he called over to the guy behind the bar instead. “Another one for me and some special cocoa for my friend here.”

Peter glanced over and winked at Chris, immediately getting to it while Chris led Stiles over to the bar counter to sit down with him.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Totally forgot about my manners again. I’m Christopher. But just call me Chris. Everyone does.”

“Tsk, tsk, Christopher. That’s not quite accurate,” Peter chimed in putting down a cup of cocoa in front of Stiles and a glass with a brownish liquid on way too much ice for Chris.

Chris let out a laugh. “Right. Everyone with one exception.”

Stiles nodded slowly as he glanced between the men. “I’m Stiles.”

“Very nice to meet you, Stiles.” Peter smiled and for a second Stiles almost got lost in those eyes, quickly taking a sip from his cup to hide his blush. Had he paid more attention to the beverage than to Peter, Stiles might have noticed that the taste was a little off but he didn’t and neither did he notice the glance that was exchanged between Chris and Peter.

“Now tell me, Stiles. What is a boy like you doing in a neighborhood like this? Aren’t your parents worried about you?”, Chris asked giving Peter a nod to get back to work which the other man did but not without rolling his eyes first.

Stiles wiped his mouth and glanced back over at Chris. “I – probably.” He shrugged and quickly took another sip just to avoid the conversation. “I don’t live with them.” It was the truth but Chris, who was a complete stranger, didn’t have to know that they were in fact dead.

“Right. Sorry. It’s not my business.”

Stiles shook his head. “It’s okay,” he said quickly.

“How old are you if you don’t mind me asking?”, Chris asked, enjoying the light flush on the boy’s cheeks.

“Um.” Stiles glanced around for a moment. It was so nice and warm inside and he was afraid he was going to get kicked out if he told Chris the truth but then again, the man actually seemed to care. At least a little bit.

“It’s okay, Stiles. You can be honest,” Chris promised as if he was able to read Stiles’ mind.

“Fourteen.”

Chris smiled and nodded. “Do you have someone to take care of you? Or at least a place to stay tonight? The weather-guy said there might be snow and I really wouldn’t want to see your picture in the news tomorrow because they found your body on some park bench,” he said.

At the thought, Stiles frowned. “Technically I have a place to stay.” And it wasn’t a lie. Stiles just wasn’t sure he really wanted to go back there tonight.

“Technically? What does that mean?”

Stiles let out a sigh. “It’s a group home.”

“Oh.” Chris reached over to squeeze his shoulder. “Yeah. Grew up in one of those myself,” he huffed bitterly. “Not the nicest place on earth, huh? But believe me even with all the shit going on in those homes, sometimes you are lucky and meet a friend for life in a home like that.”

“Right.” Stiles let out a humorless laugh. “Maybe one that likes to beat the crap out of me for fun.”

Chris snorted but shook his head. “No, seriously. I met Peter in a home. And look still got him by my side twenty years later.”

Peter winked at him when he came back over to give Stiles a refill. “And you won’t get rid of me anymore either, love.”

Stiles smiled at the story, a little lost in his thoughts. And even though Peter didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was adding even more vodka to the kid’s cocoa than before, Stiles didn’t notice. “Here you go,” he said as he placed the cup back in front of Stiles. “You know, we do rent out some rooms upstairs. If you need a place to sleep I mean.”

Stiles shook his head. “That’s really nice, thank you. But I have no money to afford a room,” he said honestly as he sipped the fresh cocoa.

“No, no, no. Don’t you worry about payment. We got it,” Peter promised. “I’ll make sure the room is ready for you, sweetheart.” And with that, Peter disappeared.

“Is he serious?” Stiles glanced back over at Chris once Peter was gone.

Chris smiled. “He is. Don’t worry. Unless of course you want to call the group home and have someone pick you up. I won’t stop you. It’s your choice.”

Stiles hesitated. “No, they – I think they are glad every time someone just leaves and doesn’t come back for a while. A room would be nice even if it’s just for a night. Thank you, Chris.”

The man nodded and smiled. “It’s our pleasure, Stiles. And no one would care if you stayed for longer than a night.”

To Stiles, Chris’ words sounded genuine but then again he had barely eaten anything in days and his body wasn’t used to the alcohol that was getting to him faster than Chris or Peter would have expected.

It wasn’t long before Stiles was barely able to sit straight anymore. “Chris –“

“Hey, hey. It’s alright. I got you.” Chris’ arm was immediately wrapped around Stiles’ waist. “Come on. Let’s get you upstairs so you can get some sleep, hm?”

Stiles woke the next morning with the sun already shining through the small window and right into his face. He groaned when he opened his eyes, his head pounding just slightly and it took him a moment to remember where he was.

Just when he was about to get up, he noticed Peter in the doorway. “Good morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep?”, he asked as he made his way over to the bed to sit down in front of Stiles.

“I – good. Thank you.” Stiles pulled the blanket up a little to cover himself. How did he end up in just his underwear? Did he undress himself? Was it Chris? And where were his clothes?

“Hey, hey. No need to cover yourself. Unless of course you want the rest of your body to be a surprise.”

Before Stiles was able to reply, Chris was entering the room with a bag. “Careful with him, Peter. He’s younger than the others.”

Peter pouted. “But he is cuter too.”

“I noticed.” Chris shoved Peter aside a little. “Get up, sweetheart. I got you some clothes for tonight. Let’s see if they fit.”

“Tonight?” Stiles looked between Chris and Peter, not sure what exactly was going on. “Where are my clothes?”

Peter hummed. “Oh, Christopher. Look, how adorable he is. Can’t we just keep him to ourselves?”

“Peter,” Chris warned. “Go sit over there and let me do my job.”

Stiles frowned, not understanding what exactly was going on. “Thanks for letting me stay the night but I really have to go now.”

“Stiles. You are not going anywhere. That is unless you want to go to juvie.” Chris sighed. “Running away from your group home, underage drinking and that fake ID? It looked so real, Stiles. Renting a room and not paying for it and prostituting yourself? Oh, boy. They’ll have enough reasons to lock you up for a while. And I’m familiar with the system. They will gladly do so.” Chris let out a dramatic sigh.

“What?” Stiles jumped up. “I – you! No! I wasn’t drinking by my own choice! You gave me something, didn’t you? Oh, now this makes sense! You did that. And I never even used my fake ID! And – I never even once sold my body to anyone,” he rambled angrily.

“Yeah, I mean not yet. But why do you think Chris got you those cute outfits?” Peter gave a shrug as if it was obvious. “You’ll go out with the boys tonight.”

Chris smiled and hummed at the thought. “They have their corner not far from here. But don’t worry, you will learn quickly.”

“Of course he will. He’s obviously a smart kid. Oh, hey. He reminds me of Isaac. Good kid. You should stick to him if you don’t want to get in trouble,” Peter said.

Stiles was pale as he let the men’s words sink in. “What – what are you saying?”

“Honey, you are ours now. One of our boys. And as long as you play after our rules you will be fine. You’ll have your own room, you will get food and everything you need. Just, better not try to run, sweetheart. I wouldn’t want you to end up like Jackson. Your face is too pretty for that and you should have seen him after they fished him out of that river.” Peter pulled a face.

Stiles shook his head very slowly. “Please,” he whispered. “Just let me go. I won’t tell anyone and I will never come back here.”

“What? No. That’s exactly the opposite of what I want. I want you around, Stiles. You’re cute,” Peter pouted as if this was just some kind of game to him. “And don’t worry. It’s obvious you are still a virgin and I wouldn’t want some random guy to change that. Chris and I will take care of that.”

Chris hummed in agreement. “But first you’ll try on some outfits so we can find the right one for you.”

Stiles barely moved as both Peter and Chris started dressing him up in way too tight clothes that were showing off way too much skin. This wasn’t happening. It just couldn’t be real. They were playing a prank on him, Stiles was sure.

But once they were done with the clothes, he suddenly wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Don’t be scared. We’ll be nice to you. Probably not gentle but nice.” Peter smiled as he started to undo his pants.

“Please don’t do this. If you want money, then I’ll get you some. But not like this.”

Chris tsked. “You should be a little more thankful. None of the other boys has ever been allowed between Peter and me. But you are something special, Stiles and I’m sure this won’t be the last time with just the three of us together.” He smiled before helping Peter out of his clothes.

Stiles took a few steps backward but immediately stopped when Peter’s eyes shot in his direction. “Don’t even think about it, boy,” he warned. “Get on the bed. Hands and knees. And be good or I won’t be using any lube.”

***

Stiles was sore and barely able to walk when Chris and Peter sent the boys out that night. They had told him to stick to Isaac and he did, too scared and too tired to even think about running away.

They had explained the rules and the prices at least three times and Stiles was almost certain that he couldn’t do anything wrong by accident anymore.

“For how long have you been doing this?”, he asked the older boy when they were leaning against the wall a few streets from the bar, the two other boys a few steps away from them.

“A while,” the other just said, not even looking at Stiles.

“Have you never thought about running away? Or calling the cops?”

“No.” Isaac kicked a stone, watching as it landed on the other side of the street.

Stiles sighed. “What happened to Jackson?” But before he had finished his questions, Isaac’s hand was wrapped around his throat.

“Never ever mention him again!”, he warned, giving a hard squeeze before pushing Stiles away.

Stiles was coughing when Isaac let go. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Just stop asking stupid questions and do your job. You know what to do?”, Isaac asked when a car pulled up in front of them.

Stiles nodded softly but didn’t move.

“Good. Your customer,” Isaac said and gave Stiles a shove towards the car.

***

Stiles had been living with them for a little over two months when he woke up to Peter sitting across from him, just watching the boy. “What are you doing here?”

Life had been difficult for him ever since he met Peter and Chris and Stiles knew he was supposed to hate this. All of it. And a part of him actually did. He hated letting strangers use him as they pleased. He hated the feeling of cock after cock in his mouth. He hated the guys who didn’t like to play by the rules, giving him a hard time to convince them to please just use the condom. And he hated the guys that thought that no little slut like him was supposed to tell them anything and made him end up with a black eye more often than not. He hated the feeling of giving up all control.

And yet, Chris and Peter hadn’t lied to him. He was cared for, had a room to himself, got food and everything he needed. He was allowed to spend time with the other boys or hang around downstairs in the bar if he liked. And as long as he stuck to the rules, Chris and Peter were actually nice to him. Almost like they really cared about his wellbeing.

“Just checking in on you.”

“You were watching me sleep,” Stiles retorted as he got up and moved to his closet to put on a shirt but Peter was quicker, reaching for his arm and pulling him back. He was gentle and yet Stiles understood not to move away.

“Christopher is getting on my nerves. He’s been way too riled up the last few days and I could use a good blowjob myself. Please help out?”

“Peter. I’m really not in the mood right now.”

Peter’s grip on Stiles’ arm got tighter and Stiles immediately noticed his mistake. “No, no, no. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” He quickly reached out to place a hand on Peter’s cheek like he had seen Chris do whenever Peter got upset. “I just – I had a tough night and I’m not sure how useful I am right now. Maybe you’ll have more fun if you ask one of the other boys.”

At the touch to his cheek, Peter relaxed just slightly. “You don’t understand, Stiles. We don’t let the other boys into our relationship. It’s just you. Because neither of us likes to bottom and you are our special little boy,” he told him and pulled Stiles into a soft kiss.

“Fine.” Stiles nodded softly when they parted again. “But I thought you said no kissing. The rules say so.”

Peter almost rolled his eyes. “The rules are for your clients. Not us. And were you listening to me? I just told you that you were special to me and Christopher.”

“Right. I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be. Just do as you are told and you will be fine, alright? Now come on. Christopher is waiting for you already and we really wouldn’t want him to start without that perfect little ass of yours,” Peter told him as he reached for the boy’s hand to lead him into the bedroom down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is the first fic like that, that I published and it got darker than I had actually intended it to be. So please let me know what you think! It would really help me improve my writing skills!
> 
> Also check out my [Tumblr](https://panto-x.tumblr.com/) !  
You can give me your opinion on there anonymously, check out some of my other stories or give me ideas for my next story! :)


End file.
